1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a ceiling system and, more particularly, to a suspended ceiling system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suspended ceilings are well known, and typically are formed with a grid of support members including longitudinally extending rails and secondary rails extending perpendicularly to the primary rails. Ceiling panels are then placed above the ceiling grid.
These ceilings are inexpensive to buy and install and they provide flexibility to install lighting outputs, ventilation means and an easy access once the installation is completed.
Conventional ceiling systems use metal strips to divide and support the ceiling panels. While these metal strips provide sufficient support for the ceiling panels, they have an unappealing appearance. Wood beam ceiling structures have already been described (See for instance U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,367,616, 4,454,700, 4,871,709, 5,261,204, and 6,029,413). However, these wood structures are complicated to install for many home remodelers.